1.Technical Field
This patent document generally relates to multi-function key systems and methods, and in particular relates to multi-function keys for initiating an expedited communication function on a mobile communication device.
2.Description of the Related Art
Multi-function key systems are known. Common multi-function key systems may require a combination of key activations to invoke a particular function. For example, pressing the key combination “Ctrl-F” may open a file menu in a word processing program, and pressing the key combination “Alt-F” may open a word search dialog box. Other multi-function key systems include measuring the key press duration and activating one or more key menus corresponding to the key press duration.
Multi-function keys have been adapted to initiate an expedited communication function, but such multi-function keys typically require a plurality of keystrokes to initiate the expedited communication function or to place a communication device in an operational state to facilitate initiation of the expedited communication function by the multi-function key.